Revenge
by The Keeper of secrets
Summary: Harry and Ron play a rather nasty prank on Hermione. She swears to take revenge on them. But what will that revenge result in? One-shot kinda sorta fluffy. Rated PG for mild swearing. (srry)


Revenge by: The Keeper of Secrets  
  
disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and all those other people we all know Harry Potter belongs to. Dont sue me, I'm pretty much broke.  
  
Aug. 24th, The Burrow She heard familiar whispers comming somewhere around her.  
"Be careful you idiot! Just two drops or he'll be unable to speak for the rest of the week!"  
Another voice, slighlty more high pitched, but also familiar, pierced the peaceful silence. "HOLY SHIT!"  
The whispering voices burst into peels of muffled laughter. Silence again.  
"Is she alseep?"  
"Yeah. That was hilarious though! Ginny didn't even stay awake! She fell asleep again. Let's give that to another one."  
The rustling of several sleeping bags slid into her dreams, recreating the eerie sound of a boiling pot of a vile-looking potion, being brewed by a dark cloaked figure. She watched as it took a spoonful of the potion and walked over towards her. With a wide, evil grin, the figure forced the liquid into her throat. It burned her throat. She could taste its dryness, which reminded her of the shot of vodka she had drunk once as a dare. Then it burned her eyes and blinded her.  
"AHHHH!!! THEY GOT ME!!!" She woke up with a start to hear those muffled laughs again. She tried to open her eyes to see who it was, but the burning sensation came back, sending her into a blinding darkness.  
"I cant see." She tried to open her eyes again. A white blur came into focus, followed by a sharp pain. "I CANT SEE! I'm BLIND!"  
"Shit." She stretched out her arms trying to find someone. Suddenly, she felt someone pull her up on her feel and carry her, leading her through the maze of sleeping bags spread out on the floor. She saw a big green blob up ahead. "OUCH!!!"  
"Sorry!!! Whoever you are!" A small groan came from the green blob. Guilt invaded her senses, despair took over her mind. She wanted to see who she had accidentally stepped on.  
"Who are you?"  
"Harry. Don't worry Herm, we're almost there."  
"Where?"  
"The bathroom. So you can cleanse your eyes out."  
Anger welled up inside her. "What the hell did you put in my friggin eye Potter?!"  
She heard him open a door and lead her into another room. Then, she heard water running. "Cleanse your eyes Herm, before it gets worse!"  
Obliguingly, she did as she was told. When she had finished, she could see two unforgettable blurry shapes reflected in the mirror.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN ME EYE POTTER?!"  
Harry looked at the other blurry figure and turned Hermione to face them. "Throat medicine. Ron's throat medicine."  
"WHAT!? YOU COULD HAVE BLINDED ME YOU FRIGGIN IDIOTS!!!"  
"Calm down Hermione. We didn't mean for it to get into your eye, just your mouth." "Well, Ronald, apparently it DID!"  
"Herm. How's your eyesight?"  
Fuming, Hermione looked at them, their blurry shapes becoming slightly clearer. "Bad. All I see are different colored blobs." "We're sorry Herm, we really are."  
"Hmph, sure you are. Mark my words Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, I'll get my revenge."  
With that, Hermione walked out of the bathroom (narrowly missing the wall) and returned to the sleeping area, hoping to catch a bit of shut eye before waking time.  
  
Oct. 3, Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat at one of the big worktables in the astronomy tower in Hogwarts. It was even o'clock, and they were placing the finishing touches on their Defense Against the Dark Arts project. Hermione was painting a Demiguise which was begining to look like a badly drawn halloween-type sheet ghost. "How's your demiguise going?" Inquired Harry. Proudly, Hermione showed him her painting. Harry tried hard not to laugh. Her warm, proud chocolate eyes turned stone cold, as they registered hurt.  
"Go on Potter! Laugh! After all, that's what you did when you placed that awful throat medicine in my eye!"  
"Herm, it doesnt exactly look like a demiguise. Admit it already, you suck at art."  
"And you suck at kissing." She shot back.  
"How on Earth would you know that Miss Granger? Or maybe, the more precise question is, would you LIKE to know? Or maybe, YOu suck at kissing and art and you're trying to hide it by saying I'm a bad kisser."  
"That's the stupidest theory I've heard, even Ron wouldn't think of that."  
Harry grinned mischieviously. "Then, I dare you to kiss me."  
"FINE! Close your dammned eyes Potter." Harry did as he was told. Having achieved what she wanted, Hermione smirked evilly as she dipped her paintbrush into blue paint. She held it up and began to paint Harry's lips and nose. She watched as Harry kissed her paintbrush. She stopped. She leaned over and whispered into his ear.  
"Revenge is sweet."  
Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione holding up an instant camera. She took out a picture which showed him kissing the painbrush. Harry glared at her. Hermione burst into laugher. Suddenly, her laughs were cut off by Harry's lips upon hers. And what a kiss it was! When her shock had worn off, she kissed him back, deeply, eternally, lovingly. After a few moments, her lungs gasped for air, so she let go and opened her eyes to see a grinning Harry. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Yes it is."  
  
A/N: Okay, it was inspired by a prank someone played on me. They really did put throat medicine in my eye, the idiots. I'm still thinking about the perfect revenge....MUAHAHAHAHAA!!! 


End file.
